La cucaracha
by enchantedscatterbrained
Summary: Oh, ¿no sabías, L? Light le tiene fobia a las cucarachas.


**N/**A: Hola, a todos... este es mi segundo fan fiction en DN y un intento de fic cómico, creo que se le llama crack fic (no, no es para fumar aunque se preguntaran que demonios habré fumado para escribir esto) y no tiene mucho sentido, pero bueno, yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

Espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Si Light y L fueran míos, hubieran estado esposados desde el comienzo.

La cucaracha.

Estaba en la naturaleza de L analizar las situaciones que afrontaba. Los lugares, los tiempos, la gente y todos los objetos en juego, todo los factores.

Desde pequeño tenía en cuenta cada detalle y no eliminaba una posibilidad por más mínima que fuera.

Era así como había llegado a esta extraña, posible y probable conclusión:

Light Yagami, el estudiante número 1 de Japon, le tenía terror a las cucarachas.

Ahora, se preguntaran como el mejor detective del mundo había llegado a esta afirmación... La respuesta era cierto insecto con antenas, el cual se encontraba, en aquellos instantes, frente a L y Light.

¿Cómo había llegado la cucaracha al departamento donde se encontraban? Ni la más mínima idea, pero el hecho era que dicho insecto parecía capaz de llevar a Light Yagami a una suerte de parálisis.

L había estado tenuemente fascinado frente a esto... los primeros diez minutos. El detective estaba estancado en su posición, incapaz de moverse.

Siguiendo la lógica de los silogismos:

L no podía moverse un centímetro más (dada las esposas) si Light no se movía.

Light solo se movería si la cucaracha realizaba dicha acción primero (cuando el bicho había hecho amago de moverse, Light lo había imitado)

Finalmente la cucaracha no se movería si Light no se movía.

En definitiva, los tres seres vivientes estaban estancados en sus posiciones al menos que alguna fuerza exterior interviniera.

Pero la paciencia de L se estaba acabando así como su nivel de azúcar en la sangre (¡hacía más de una hora desde que había probado un dulce!)

"Light-kun".

El susodicho apenas miró por un instante a L, antes de retomar su guardia permanente.

"Si nos acercamos lenta y calmadamente podré situar la cucaracha en un papel, a partir de ahí no se quedara quieta, expectante, luego caminaremos hasta la ventana, la colocare sobre la pared y los tres podremos retomar nuestras vidas."

Tal vez no sonaba como el plan lógico, práctico y brillante que uno esperaría del mejor detective del mundo, pero la desesperación es el peor enemigo de la razón.

Y L extrañaba (y mucho) sus dulces.

"Si nos movemos correrá por la habitación y en su desenfrenado miedo nos atacara."

L se quedó mirándolo fijamente, preguntando y queriendo tanto que se tratara de una broma.

¿Así que a eso se reducía todo? Dos mentes brillantes, dos genios en potencia vencidos por una cucaracha.

"Light-kun, _por favor_." Rogar nunca había sido algo característico en L pero por el amor de Dios, lo hacía por los dulces.

Pero el corazón de Light parecía estar hecho de acero y piedra, el joven permanecía inmutable frente a los pedidos de angustia de L.

L dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, la falta de azúcar sacando lo peor de él.

"Light-kun NO podemos detener una investigación tan importante como la del caso de Kira por una cucaracha. Las vidas de muchas personas están en juego, no podemos sacrificarlas por tu miedo a un insecto."

Light tornó su cuello tan precipitadamente que su cuello lo reprendió.

"¿Miedo?" Repitió Yagami. "Yo no tengo miedo"

Claro, y L seguía una dieta saludable y balanceada.

Sin embargo dicha afirmación hecha por Light se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes cuando el oh tan importante bicho puso en marcha sus patitas.

Y entonces, siguiendo la lógica de todo esto (sí, _lógica_) y según la ley del movimiento establecida líneas arriba, Light se movió al moverse la cucaracha.

El iluminado chico (cuak!) pegó un salto en el aire, y se abalanzó sobre L buscando seguridad (y vaya a saber una que más). L, siguiendo la **_corriente movilizadora,_** dejó su posición vertical sobre el piso para ejercerla de forma horizontal. Es decir, gracias a la _viril_ reacción de Light y _ayudado_ por la cadena que unía a ambos jóvenes, L le dijo "hola" a su buen amigo el piso.

Ahora, L tenía una GRAN paciencia en el asunto. Sabía que una fobia es un miedo que no se podía controlar y realmente no se quejaba de tener a Light pegado a él. De hecho, cabía la posibilidad de que le gustara. Pero ojo, eso ya es información confidencial.

Retomando a la cucaracha, ahora el bicho estaba despertando el temor y la ira de L. El condenado insecto avanzaba peligrosamente rumbo al plato de L con los dulces que el chico no había podido comer.

La pequeña criatura del señor, rebosante de alegría, porque había encontrado su cena posó sus patitas sobre el plato.

¿Para qué?

En cuestión de segundos, y demostrando una rapidez ante la cual Flash resultaba un poroto, el detective se abalanzó a sus preciados dulces, arrastrando tras de sí a un chico que nada quería tener que ver con la cucaracha estando cerca.

El insecto en cuestión, al ver semejante animal a su acecho y por esa costumbre que tiene algunos seres vivientes, de queres seguir con vida, salió volando por el aire.

Repito¿para qué?

El tan preciado plato se estrelló contra el piso, y a L casi le salieron lágrimas de tristeza.

"Light-kun." Dijo el chico triste como a un niño al que se le cae el helado.

Pero Light había vuelto a perder el habla. Levantando sus ojos oscuros para ver el rostro de su compañero, L encontró a la cucaracha muy vivaracha de la vida posada sobre la nariz de Light.

Oh, oh... al parecer alguien iba a tener un ataque al corazón sin necesidad de Kira.

El silencio repentino y temeroso duró unos pocos segundos antes de que Light perdiera toda su calma (o lo que quedaba de ella) y comenzara a gritar dando vueltas en el piso. Obviamente, siguiendo la corriente del movimiento, la cucaracha voló atemorizada por el aire y L, _ayudado_ nuevamente por la cadena, siguió a su amigo.

Extraño, pensó el detective... nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo revolcándose en el suelo con Light... por una cucaracha.

Entre los gritos de niña histérica de Light, los intentos sin éxito de L para calmar al chico y la cucaracha que volaba de aquí para allá sin rumbo establecido, la habitación se convirtió en un océano de objetos desparramados.

Ahora bien, todo tiene un final. Así que luego de unos minutos de lucha, L consiguió que Light se quedara quieto... lo cual no fue tan difícil ya que la cadena lo inmovilizó. (Y es que en realidad el plan de L cuando encadenó a Light con él era para afrontar una situación en la que el chico se pusiera loco por una cucaracha... mentira, la verdadera razón pertenece a un lemon T)

Ambos jóvenes quedaron yaciendo sobre el suelo, de costado y enfrentados uno del otro.

"Bien, Light-kun... eso es, tranquilo."

Light asintió con la cabeza, se relajó y se recostó sobre el suelo.

CRACK 

¡Oh, a que no adivinan que fue ese sonido!

L notó a su amigo palidecer antes de ponerse de pie de manera rígida y similar a la de un militar. Dado la extensión de la cadena, L pudo permanecer en el suelo.

En medio del silencio, el detective se sintió al estilo indio.

"Ryuuzaki..." habló Light con una voz de la ultratumba. "La cucaracha..."

"Esta aplastada en tu trasero, Light-kun." Respondió L, mirando casi con pena al bicho mover sus patitas en el pantalón (ya-no-tan) blanco.

Light tragó saliva, lívido como un fantasma y cayó de espaldas, desmayado.

Impulsado por las leyes físicas, L fue halado al cuerpo de Light. Los rostros de los chicos oh tan cerca.

"Chicos, no han visto..." L giró su cabeza, solo para ver a un sorprendido Matsuda sosteniendo un insecticida para cucarachas.

"Los dejo solos." Informó el hombre, apresurando a irse y dejando caer el insecticida. El aerosol rodó hasta la pareja de chicos, el emblema de la cucaracha pegado al rostro de Light.

_La cucaracha, la cucaracha,_

_Ya no puede caminar,_

_Porque no tiene,_

_Porque le faltan,_

_Las dos patitas de atrás.

* * *

_

**Los comentarios y reviews son para mí lo que las manzanas del mundo humano a Ryuk.**

**Sí, puedo vivir sin ellas pero la vida sería menos jugosa.**


End file.
